Help
by marnie2598
Summary: In Reid's darkest moment, someone is there to pull him from despair, and in turn, finding something deeper. [ JJ/Reid Fanfic ]
1. Chapter 1

_"_Spencer... What is this? What did you do?" JJ's was screaming at him through sobs and tears.

"It's nothing, it- it's okay," he said trying to pull his sweater back down to his wrist.

"This," she said holding up his wrist to his face, pushing the arm of his sweater back, "is_ not_ 'okay'. How could you being doing this to yourself?!"

"JJ," he was crying now, "I didn't want to, I don't want to! I NEVER wanted to! It's just," he could hardly control the water streaming down his face, "when I lost Maeve, I didn't know what else to do! What was I supposed to do, JJ?!"

"Talk to me! Talk to us!" she said motioning to the rest of the team standing around the room. "You know you could have come to any one of us, we would have helped you! But this-" once again holding his wrist up to show him as if he didn't know exactly what was there. He didn't nee an eidetic memory for that. "This is not what you should do!"

"I'm so sorry," he said sobbing into her shoulder, not knowing what else to do or say.

After a minute, when he was able to get his tears under a little more control, Morgan spoke up.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Four months, twenty-three days. Since Maeve was killed."

"All that time, you never looked for help?" Hotch said, with worried eyes, not only for his teammate, but his friend.

"I talked to Emily," Spencer said, looking up with his puppy dog eyes, "but I never told her..." he ran off, furrowing his eyebrows, and glancing down at his arm. "I didn't want you guys to think I was weak, or that you guys needed to take care of me."

"Man, it's okay to be taken care of sometimes," Morgan said, looking tentatively down at Reid. "It's okay to ask for help when you need it. We can't be strong 24/7. None of us can. We don't expect you to be strong all the time. How could we?"

"I know you guys are right," he said looking around the conference room, filled with the concerned faces of all the people he loved. He hated being the reason for everyone to be worried. They all had enough of that with their work. He didn't need to be adding to it. He mentally slapped himself for allowing them to find out. "Thanks, guys. I'm fine. I think I just need some rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Before anyone could speak, he grabbed his bag and hurried out the door. Their eyes all followed him as he walked through the glass doors of the BAU, before stepping into the elevator. When the doors closed in front of him, they all held their gaze for a minute more. Finally, Penelope broke the silence.

"Are you guys sure he's okay?"

"I know he's not, but I don't know what we can do if he won't let us in," Morgan said with a sigh.

"All we can do right now, is make sure he knows we are there for him," JJ said, still looking at the place Reid had been sitting next to her. "I think I will go over and try to talk to him tonight. Maybe giving him a little time to relax before seeing him will allow him to calm down a little."

"Okay, Jayje. Just- Let us know how it goes, okay?" Garcia said with her usual worried tone.

"I promise."

* * *

_You shouldn't be doing this. You know you shouldn't be doing this. Call JJ. Talk to her. You know she will help you. _

Reid was saying to himself as he stood over the bathroom sink, with a blade in his hand.

_I just __can't. I don't want her thinking of me like this. _

* * *

_What if he's asleep? If he is, you don't want to wake him, especially seeing that he hasn't slept at all recently. _

JJ said to herself as she decided just to use the key Spencer had given her in case of emergencies. After looking through her purse, unable to find the spare, she grabbed a hold of the key, pulling it out and turning it in the lock.

She walked in stealthily, as to be sure to not disturb him if he was asleep. She began walking through the hall, when she heard the water running in the bathroom sink. She gave a quick knock as she walked through the door, knowing he would be decent given the sink running. She pushed the door open to the medium sized bathroom. She had been in it many times before, but this time one thing was different. One thing that broke her heart into a million pieces the minute she saw it.

"Spencer, what are you doing?!" she screamed as she looked down to the blooding water washing into the drain. She already had tears in her eyes, seeing Spencer like this. He was leaning over the sink, his hair pushed back behind his ears, allowing her to see the tears running down his face. She looked at the razor in his hand, and stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

"JJ, what are you doing here?!" he said, obviously startled by her appearance.

"What am _I_ doing here? I should be asking you the same thing! How could you do this to yourself, Spence?! Not two hours ago did you tell us all that you were fine. Now, even though I never believed it, I never thought you would rush home to do this!" she said flinging her arms as to refer to him.

He slumped down to the floor, dropping the blade in the sink, and resting his head against the tiled wall. JJ rushed to turn off the sink, and grabbed a towel from the rack, kneeling down next to Spencer, and holding the clothe against his bloody arm.

They sat there for a minute, and once the bleeding had stopped, she tried to get him up.

"Come on, Spence. You need to have it wrapped."

"No, I don't. I'm fine. It'll be nothing but a scab by tomorrow," he said almost casually, all but infuriating JJ.

"Nothing but a scab?! How can you say that? Where is that PhD in Psychology? You know self-harm is-"

He cut her off to comment, "It's a BA."

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"My Phd's are in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I have BA's in Psychology, and Sociology," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, whatever Spencer, that's not my point! Forgot all the degrees and whatever. How about that 187 IQ? You are smart enough to know that it doesn't just go away like that!"

"Well, when under stress, the body and brain work to manage as well as solve the strain it puts on the body, which effectively lowers one's IQ, making mine around 165 currently."

JJ was about to slap him. She almost wished she could, but remembered how hard this is for Spencer, and calmed her rage enough from assaulting him.

"You know what I mean," she said with a stern, but concerned face.

He looked down at his feet again before wiping the tears from his eyes, only to leave his cheek bloody from the remains left on his hands. "I know."

She gave him a little smile before walking him to the kitchen to get a towel to wipe his face. He liked the way he felt when she was with him. Even if she was taking care of him, which he usually hated. He had always been the one taking care of someone else. Ever since his dad left, and he was left to handle his schizophrenic mother alone. He didn't know any other way, since she was never lucid long enough to really take care of him. But, of the first time in his life, he felt eased when JJ took care of him. He couldn't help but wonder why she made such a difference. He liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, will you tell me how all of this started?" JJ asked as she sat down on the couch beside him, handing him his coffee.

Taking it from her hands, he took a sip and let the warm liquid heat his body.

"I guess so... It all started with- with Maeve. I mean, how would you feel if the only time you touched the person you loved... was when they had already been killed... right in front of you," he said, tears already blurring his vision. "And then, the two weeks I spent away, trying... and I did try... to get, better. I guess it almost made it worse. I was away from all of you, and didn't have anyone to lean on. One day, I just didn't want to get out of bed. I couldn't get up. I couldn't do anything. Then I guess I just..."

He was sobbing through the tears now. JJ moved closer to him, taking him in her arms, as he rest his head on her shoulder, letting out all of the heartache that had eaten him up for so long. He sat there, letting it all come out. Finally.

* * *

The next day, at the BAU, he walked into the bullpen, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. He walked straight to his desk, putting his bag on the floor, and quickly walked to the break room to get his coffee. This was going to be a long day.

Morgan followed him over to the coffee machine, as he knew he would. He tried his best to pretend he wasn't there, but he knew that putting his guard up, trying to put off the inevitable, would only last a short second. He couldn't avoid explaining this to the rest of the team, and he knew that.

"Hey, man. Can you explain something to me?"

"I guess," he said, not looking up from the sugar bowl as he poured spoon after spoon of sugar into his coffee.

"Why didn't you ever talk to us about it?"

"You know why, Morgan. I didn't want all of you looking at me like a child. Like someone helpless, just as you are looking at me now," he said almost angrily as he stormed back to his desk.

Morgan watched as he walked away, not knowing what else to say.

As he sat down, setting his mug beside the stack of files he had to go through today, he saw Alex stand up from her chair, walking over to him.

_Great. Here we go again_, he thought to himself.

"What do you want, Alex?" he spat at her before she could say anything.

His harsh tone took her off guard, and she slowly finished walking over, and leaned against his desk.

"I- I was just going to ask how you were..." she said in a cautious tone, not knowing what to expect from his response.

"Ugh..." he exhaled, mentally slapping himself for being so curt towards her, even though he knew she was just trying to help. "I'm sorry, Alex. It's just been a hard couple of days. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Hey," she said, placing an open hand on his shoulder, "it's okay. I get that its been tough for you recently. Just know, you can always talk to any of us, okay?"

"I know, um, thanks."

"Anytime," she said, getting up to walk back to her own piles of paperwork.

_Okay, well at least the worst part of the day was over. If he could just keep his head down, do his work, and leave early, he knew he could survive the day, _he thought to himself.

"Reid, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Hotch asked, walking across the bullpen, but he knew it was anything but a question. He sighed and walked up the stairs to his office.

_So much for the worst being over._

* * *

"Please, have a seat," Hotch said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk, while he sat down on the opposite side. "We need to talk about... what has been going on. What you have been going through."

"Look, Hotch. You don't have to worry. It's really nothing. I mean, its nothing I can't handle."

"I don't think so. Reid, the fact that you have succumbed to... this... proves to me that you cannot handle it. Not alone anyways. I want you to take some time off, but I don't want you to be alone. Do you have someone that could stay with you while you get some help?"

"Hotch, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not necessary. It'll just take some time. I'll be fine. So, thank you, but I don't need time off, or help. It's just something I'd prefer to handle on my own. Thank you," he added as he began to stand, but, Hotch stopped him before he could reach the door.

"Reid, we aren't finished. Please, sit back down."

"Okay," he said as he walked back over to sit down in front of his superior. "But, really Hotch. I'm _fine_."

"Reid. I apologize for being blunt, but I think it is the best approach, given the circumstances. Having said that, we both know that is a load of crap."

Reid almost wanted to laugh hearing his supervisors unprofessional choice of words, all said while maintaining his steady, stern tone. It just didn't fit.

"Reid, I am not asking. You will not be working for the next week. We can reproach the situation after. Now, is there someone that can stay with you, because I do not want you being alone."

Reid exhaled his frustration, and decided arguing at this point was worthless.

"I guess I could ask JJ or Morgan. But I know you can't have two people missing from the team for an entire week."

"For this situation, I think sacrificing two agents temporarily is worth it if it means I don't loose one of our best permanently."

Reid was taken off guard by what his bosses words implied.

"What do you mean 'permanently'?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Reid, you well know that I can't have members of this team who aren't able to handle the downsides this job includes. What if you are required to appear in court as an expert witness, and the validity of your findings are called into question given your current emotional situation?"

Now Reid was getting upset. "_'My current emotional situation'_? Hotch, just because I am having a hard time dealing with Maeve's death doesn't mean I can't do my job just as well!" _  
_

"I need every team member's head completely invested in the case at hand at all times. You know you are not able to promise me your full attention if you are dealing with all the other problems going on inside your head. No one is that good at compartmentalizing. Even you."

"Fine," he said before storming out of the room. As he walked across the catwalk, he could see all of his teammate's eyes staring at him. He didn't care though. He went and grabbed his bag, and proceeded to the elevator.

As he walked through the glass doors of the BAU, he all but slammed into Garcia, who was just coming in for the morning.

"Hey, Reid! How are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Reid continued walking past her hastily, while barking "Fine," at her.

"Wa- wa- Reid?" She stood in the doorway, dumbfounded.

Before she could get to the bullpen, it was JJ's turn to fly by her, as she tried to say, "Hey, Jayje, what is-"

She was running past her, calling out for Spencer to wait. She finally walked into the center of the office to look at the two agents left in the bullpen, staring with wide eyes, waiting and wanting one of them to explain what exactly was going on.

* * *

JJ made it to the elevator just as the doors were about to close. She slipped in before they could shut all the way.

"Spence," she panted as she tried to to get him to look at her. "What happened in there with Hotch?"

"Nothing JJ. Nothing at all," he spat at her.

"Spencer, you can trust me. I know you know that. Now, please, talk to me," she begged. As the elevator was about to open on the next floor, she pulled the switch down, stopping the elevator in it's tracks, giving them an extended time to talk.

Reid huffed, giving in to her pleading. "You wanna know what happened? He told me I couldn't work until I got help! He told me if I didn't take time off, and if I couldn't get my 'issues' under control, he wouldnt let me work in the BAU at_ all_!"

"What?"

"Yeah, so if I don't get help, I'm fired! How am I supposed to feel about that?!"

"You're supposed to understand that he is doing what he thinks is best for you! Just like the rest of us are trying to do! Spence, you have to accept that you _do_ need help! This won't just go away, and in your heart, you know that!"

"Ugh! Fine, JJ! Fine. You are right. I _need_ help. But that doesn't change the fact that it feels like every is acting like this change who I am! Like I am a different person now! It feels like they are kicking me out of my own life!" he said as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Okay, then, you know what you do? You prove them wrong! You show them what the Reid they know would do, and you know what that is?! He would take some time, get himself together, and come back even stronger than before!"

He couldn't help but let the sobs welling up in his throat from coming out, as the tears that had built up in his eyes overflowed, coming down his cheek.

"JJ... I'm scared."

She pulled him into hug, resting her head on his shoulder as he cried into her chest. "I know, Spence. I know."

He pulled back to look at her. "And, JJ. Hotch said I needed to have someone stay with me. He doesn't want me being alone, I guess. I told him I could ask you if you'd be willing to stay with me. Just for... a week. He said he was willing to give you time off work."

"Of course, Spencer. I'll be there until you are all better. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am really loving this story, and I hope you guys are too! So just a quick note, if you have read any of my other stories, you may see here that Reid's fear of the dark is my all time favorite Spencer Reid moment of all time! WHY? i don't know... it just is! **

**So I hope you guys like it! **

**Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Here, you can put your stuff in the bedroom. While you're staying here, I'll take the couch," Reid said as he walked through his apartment door, following JJ into the living room.

"No, please. Let me sleep on the couch."

"No, no, no. You are here for me. I want you-"

"Spence. I _am_ here for you. I am on the couch. No arguing."

He couldn't help but grin. He liked having JJ here. It was like her presence... instantly made him feel better.

"So- should we order a pizza for lunch? I'm starved," she said pulling out her phone to order.

"Sounds perfect, Jayje. I'll put on a pot of coffee," he said, walking over to the average sized kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, they were snuggled up on opposite ends of the couch eating pizza, and watching the _Lifetime_ holiday movie marathon.

"Hey, JJ? I'm sorry about taking you away from your family. Especially now. I know during the holidays you want to be around family."

"Spencer, you are my family, you know that. Besides..." she said looking down at her hands, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, for a reason that escaped him. "Henry is with Will this week, anyways."

"What do you mean?" he said, putting his plate down on the coffee table besides him, looking concerned at his best friend.

"Well, I haven't told you something..." she mumbled, "Will and I... we split up... about a month ago. He has been staying at his partner on the force's place since then, and, it's his turn with Henry this week."

This came as a complete shock to Spencer. He thought everything was fine between the two of them. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave him a look that he knew meant _who are you to talk_.

"Right... Anyways... What happened?"

"It was just a lot building up to this. For years, before I left to work at the Pentagon, well, ever since I got pregnant with Henry, he kept pushing me to quit and stay home. When I _did_ leave the BAU, things were better, like they used to be. He was happy because I was home a lot more, and all, but I was miserable, and he seemed to be fine with that. As long as I was available to be the person he wanted me to be, he was fine if I wasn't happy. Then, when I came back... He was just always bitter and annoyed. He couldn't understand that I was finally happy again, or if he did, he didn't care. So, a month ago, I told him if he couldn't be happy with who I was and how I wanted to spend my life, he didn't have any place in it. I kicked him out."

"Wow, Jayje. I had no idea... I'm so sorry."

Sitting up, a small smile came across her face before saying, "I'm not. I know that may sound horrible, but ever since I saw him walk out the door, I felt this weight lift off my shoulders. I mean, I'm sad Henry has had to split his time between us for the last month, but I think its better for him than having two parents who are miserable around each other. At least now, he can spend time with both of us while we enjoy it."

"So... do you think you two will... get a... divorce?"

"Um... I kinda already have a lawyer."

"Wow, that was fast."

She chuckled, before grinning as she said, "Actually, I called two days after he left. I just didn't want anything to talk me out of it, because I knew this was the best thing of the both of us."

"Well then... I guess I'm... happy for you?"

"Yes! Be happy for me! I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Well then, in that case," he said picking up his FBI mug, "a toast, to moving on from the bad, and finally getting to the good."

Clinking their mugs, they both gave each other a big smile. They both knew how the other could relax around them, and they both knew they liked it.

* * *

"Morning!" Spencer said as he walked into the kitchen to a half asleep JJ, still laying down on the couch.

"Good morning," she half moaned. "You're in a good mood today. Do you realize that a week is almost up, and you haven't hurt yourself once! That's a major victory Spence!" She got up to join him in the kitchen as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"I know, JJ. I feel good about it. I think when my week _is_ up tomorrow, I will be ready to go back to work... I'm just..."

"What?" she said, taking his hand in hers.

He laughed, looking down at his feet, blushing at the embarrassment of what he was about to say.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"I have to have another talk with Hotch!"

They both burst out laughing in understanding of how nerve racking discussing serious topics with Hotch could be, especially when it involved personal business.

"I'm sure he will take the glares easy!"

"I sure hope so," he said as the laughter dies down. "You really think I'm ready? I mean, I know I have been doing good, but..."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You have been doing really well with all of this, considering everything. I'm proud of you, Spence," JJ said as she rest her hand on his shoulder, sending a stream of fireworks through his spine. He didn't know why, it wasn't like it was the first time. But, for whatever reason, he liked the feeling.

"It's just, what if I can't do it, and I go back, and then somethings happens, and all the- the hurt... comes back."

"Hey," she said as she reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb, "you'll be fine. I know you will. Do you want me to stay a little longer? Just until you feel sure about everything?"

He stared at her, looking into her eyes. She was the most amazing friend he could ever ask for. What did he do to get someone like her in her life?

"I can't ask you to do that. I'm sure you are ready to go home and sleep in your own bed."

"Actually, I really don't mind. I have really enjoyed hanging out with you." He felt his cheeks turned red. "Really, I insist."

"Thanks, JJ."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am excited to hear that you have been doing better, Reid. I truly am. But, this isn't a driveway. It is a road. And, it is anything but over, I'm sorry to say. You know, better than I, I am sure, that this is a condition, if nothing else. That being said, I have set up an appointment with the FBI psychologist to do a psych eval, followed by mandatory weekly sessions, given our case load permits. In a month we will reevaluate the standing, but for now I think this is the best way to handle it," Hotch said Reid with his usual stern demeanor, although up against a genius profiler, he was unable to hind the undertone of concern he was displaying for Reid.

"Sounds... like a plan," Reid said nervously, shoving his hands further into his pockets.

"Good. You are free to go."

"Uh, yes. Thank you, sir," Reid said as he began shuffling to the door, and onto the platform looking over the bullpen, currently filled with concerned eyes from his colleagues- most of which hadn't seen him since he had stormed out of the BAU a week ago. But, before he could reach them, as well as their questions he didn't try to deny were coming, JJ stepped in front of him.

"Hey, so... how'd it go?" she said with an acquisitive tone.

"Good, I guess. I have to do a psych eval, and go to a weekly session with the FBI shrink, but it might not be such a bad thing."

"Oh, good. And I agree. I think it will be helpful to talk to someone about it. And I will be at your place for as long as you need me."

"Thanks, JJ."

She pat his back and they walked together into the center of the office where Alex, Penelope, and Morgan were all waiting.

Garcia was the first to speak, asking in a gentle tone, "Hey, how are you?"

"Yeah, you had us scared for a bit, there, Reid," Alex added, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. But, I am good."

"Hey, man. You know you can talk to any of us, ever, right?" Morgan asked unusually softly, making the mood of the room very apparent in his eyes.

"I know," he said as he tried to get to his desk as fast as he could to avoid any more worried looks. As he sat down, his mind wandered to the week before, when his secret that he had tried so hard to keep for so long, got out.

* * *

_"Okay, everybody. Go home and get some rest. See you all tomorrow morning," Hotch said as he gathered up the remnants of his papers and files strewn across the round table. _

_"Good. I am looking forward to a good nights sleep," Alex added, following Hotch's lead as she stood up from the table. _

_"This is the first time in weeks we have had a night off. I will be hitting the bar. Anyone care to join me?" Morgan said smugly. _

_"I may be interested. How 'bout you, Reid? Wanna come?" JJ asked the young profiler._

_"I'm actually just going to head home. I'm kinda tired," he said as he clumsily got up from his chair, as if he were in a hurrying to escape the request. In his attempt as a hasty exit, he dropped the case file, and the contents flew onto the floor. _

_As he bent down to collect the papers, JJ kneeled beside him, and began helping to collect the pages. _

_"It- it's okay JJ. I got it," he said, pushing his bangs behind his ears and away from his face. _

_"No, its fine Spence, here-" _

_Her words stopped in their tracks as Spencer reached across the ground to pick up a stray paper, revealed his scarred wrist as his sweater stretched across his arm. The rest of the team, half of which were standing right above, seeing as they were right __beside the doorway, stopped and turned back to see what had caused JJ's abrupt halt of words. _

_"Spencer..." she said looking down at his arm briefly, before he quickly retracted it back and pulled down the sleeve. "Spencer!" She pulled his arm an pushed the sleeve up. "Oh my god..." she said sadly, feeling the tears moisten her eyes. _

_He heard gasps from the faces standing above him as he stood up.  
_

_"It's fine, I just- I gotta go," he said as he tried to run out of the room, only to be blocked by Morgan stepping in front of the entryway. _

_"Reid. Sit 'own." _

_"Spencer!" JJ said through tears as she shot up from the ground, as if she had just regained the ability to talk after the shock of seeing the scars on her best friends arm. "What is going on?" _

_He slowly turned and sat back down on a chair facing them, as JJ sat down beside him, and scooting her chair close. _

___"_Spencer... What is this? What did you do?" JJ screamed at him through sobs and tears.

* * *

He wondered if things would be better now; now that he wasn't just keeping it all inside; now that he could talk about it. He knew that after only a week, JJ had been able to make him feel better than he had in almost five months. If that said anything about the next few weeks, he was almost looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

"So... How are you feeling after you're first day back?" JJ asked Spence as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't know. Good, I guess. Just glad that its over with," he said, while symbolically trying to shrug off the day he had just had. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be... and thats a good thing!"

"Haha, yes. Thats a good thing. We have to find enjoyment from the little victories in life."

"I guess thats a good method. Uh, thanks, JJ," he said, looking up from the television set to meet her eyes.

He loved the way her eyes seemed to sparkle and dance in even the darkest of places. Its almost as if they radiated their own brightness so that their light would never be dulled. He loved the way he could look at them, and see her; see _all_ of her, through her eyes. They were innocent, but tainted; bright, with spots of dark; loving, and caring, and open. He loved them... he loved her...

His sudden epiphany woke him from his transe. Had he really just thought he _loved _her. Did he? After all, the subconscious acknowledges a lot more than the conscious mind... maybe this was his brains way of telling him... telling him that... that he...

That he loved Jennifer Jareau.

He suddenly was feeling uncomfortable sitting by JJ. He got up to go to the kitchen, and pour himself a glass of water. His face felt hot and he knew he was blushing. As he fidgeted in the kitchen, trying to poor the liquids from the pitcher into the cup, his nerves got the best of him, and spilled the pitcher, sending water in every direction in the air as it fell and on the ground.

"Spence? Are you okay?" he could hear her say from the other room. He listened to the squeak of the old floorboards under her feet as she walked through the kitchen door.

He was already on his hands and knees with a rag, being careful of the shards of glass surrounding them. "It's fine. I just dropped the pitcher."

"Well, here, let me help," she said as she joined Spencer on the tile floor.

"No, no. You could cut yourself. Really, I've got it," he said leaning over in front of her to fend her off from helping anyways.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine. Here," she said beginning to reach around Spencer to grab the towel he had placed on his opposite side, "just give me a rag and we'll be done in seconds!"

As she went to grab the cloth, Spencer sat up, startling her, and knocking her off her balance, causing her to grab his leg for support. When she looked up, Spence's face was not two inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face, taking notice to the fact that he was breathing rather heavily. She couldn't look away from his eyes, who were locked on her's, as well. Staring at his face, she thought to herself how attractive the wiry man really was. He may not be a muscular guy, like Morgan, but he had his own stature about him that was appealing. She had never really noticed before. She took it all in.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned in just barely, not making contact with each other. She could hear Spencer's heart beat faster as she moved in closer. Her own breathing became more shallow with every second. Finally, when their noses were about to touch, she leaned in and closed the distance between their lips.

After a second of either shock or terror, she couldn't tell which one, Spence relaxed into the kiss. She reached her hand up to the side of his face as she deepened the kiss. He placed his long, strong fingers on her waist, slowly pulling her closer. She felt a rush of electricity go through her spine, down her back. She let her tongue caress the top of his lower lip, begging for entrance. When he opened his jaw wider to allow her in, she caught his tongue in a frenzy. Wanting, needing, to be closer to him, she turned her hips to face him, and sat in lap with her legs wrapped around him. He moaned as her delicate fingers combed through his light brown curls. He began to move his way from her lips, tracing his along her jaw line, and continuing down her long, sleek neck. He let his tongue lightly pass over the spot where her neck and shoulder came together, making her gasp. She grabbed his face in her hands, pulling him back up to her lips with an urgency. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he traced the sides of her torso, making his way to her thighs, and lifting her up to carry her to the couch. She tightened her grip around his waist.

As he sat down on the couch, still resting her on his lap, he pulled away for just a second, enough for them to catch their breath.

He leaned back in, pausing to whisper against her lips, "I love you, JJ."

Inhaling a short breath, just enough to get the words she wanted to say out, whispered back, "I love you, too, Spence."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Ive been having semester projects and finals and UGH! School is super annoying. Hopefully two chapters in one night begins to make up for my absence! Reid, review, and ENJOY! **

* * *

"Hey, whats going on the JJ and the G-man?" the spunky tech analyst asked her chocolate adonis.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed something different about them?" she asked with an exasperated expression.

"We aren't supposed to profile our teammates, baby girl."

"Ok, but Derek, I'm not even a profiler, and I can see something going on. Ever since Reid came back from, you know, his break two months ago."

"Well she did stay with him when he was coming up from that, they probably got closer in that time, and thats what your seeing."

"It's something more than that, Morgan! I'm worried! What if there's something wrong... what if he's still..."

"I know what you're thinking, its not it baby girl. And even if it was, JJ would tell us if she knew something about it," Morgan said turning to face her a little more so that there was a better chance of her getting the message.

"But what if she is just thinking the same thing we are? What if she notices him acting funny too?" she said, letting out a sigh of concern for her friend. "What if she notices, and is afraid to say anything in case it might be true? What if thats the reason they've been acting so weird around each other?!"

"Baby girl, how about I talk to him about it? Maybe its nothing."

"Okay," she said half pouting as she picked up her newly poured cup of "coffee" and turned to head back to her lair.

* * *

"Hey, man. We gotta talk," Morgan said as he leaned up against the younger profiler's desk.

"What?" Reid responded hardly looking up from his files to acknowledge his presence.

Maybe Garcia was right. Maybe something was going on with him. Why else would he be acting this squirrely.

"Garcia's worried that theres something going on that you're not telling us. Is there something you want to tell me?" he said looking intently at Spencer, trying to read his reaction.

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks," he responded quickly and without making eye contact.

Yep something was up.

"Okay, well, if there is ever anything, you know where to find me," he said getting up from the desk.

"Yup. Thanks."

Then, without stopping at his desk, he walked out of the bullpen, straight to Penelope's office.

* * *

"You're right. Theres something up with him. He kept fidgeting with his files and wouldn't make eye contact."

She looked up at him, taking in the disappointing news that their friend may be having troubles again.

"Okay, well then, fearing that might happen, I have a plan," she said as she started typing away at her keyboard. "I'm pulling up all of his recent purchases or anywhere he had to give ID."

"Wait, what? Baby girl, you know this is against policy. And an invasion of privacy."

"Since when has that stopped you from getting the information you so richly desire?" she half mumbled without looking away from her screen.

Morgan couldn't help but flash his famous toothy smile. "Good point. So what'ya got?" he said leaning over the desk.

"Looks like our Junior G-Man has been busy. Multiple bars in the past few weeks, where he seemed to have been drinking quite a bit. Over $500 dollars on alcoholic beverages alone in the past month. He has also been frequenting some 3 and 4 star restaurants. It says here that he even made reservations for an Italian restaurant downtown for tonight."

The two agents looked at the screen trying to piece together exactly what their friend was up to.

"Okay, so, lets look at this as an unsub, and this is all we have to go on. What do we think he's doing?" he said more to himself than anyone else. "Well, the amount of time and money spent at bars suggests maybe he is going to meet girls, buying them drinks, the normal. Restaurants... he meets a girl at the bar and they make a date for later in the week. Seems simple enough, only, it doesn't sound like Reid."

"Well, why don't we just go and find out for ourselves? I've got the address right here," Garcia said with a mischievous smile plastered across her face.

Somehow this investigation of their friends shady behavior has turned into a stalking mission to see their friends lady love.

* * *

"There he is!" Garcia shouted from the passenger seat of the SUV, pointing at the tall wiring man walking up to the hostess stand across the street from their parked car.

"He's alone," Morgan speculated.

"Oh, no he's not," she said wryly. "Look! He's meeting someone at the table."

They watched as their friend walked over to a table occupied by a lone blonde haired woman. When she saw him walking towards her, she stood up to greet him with a hug and kiss.

"Not bad, pretty boy, not bad!"

"Oh, hush, and watch. I can't tell who it is, her back is faced towards us."

They waited in silence, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. Then, when Garcia, who wasn't used to surveillance, was about to explode out of boredom, the woman began to stand up, followed by Spencer. They interlocked their fingers, walking over to the entrance doors. They still couldn't make out a face since the window ended as they walked around the wall separating the eating area from the entrance area. Finally, Spence walked halfway through the entrance, pausing to hold the door for her. She folded into his arms, wrapping her arm around his neck, kissing him as they walked into the cold, winter air. He grabbed her waist firmly, and smiled against her lips. He stopped to whisper something to her that they couldn't make out. When they broke apart to walk to their cars, still hand in hand, they could see her face.

It was JJ.


End file.
